


坦荡 番外一  生日礼物

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 番外一  生日礼物

番外一 生日礼物

 

（口交预警）  
（射尿预警）  
（内射预警）  
（谨慎点击）

下半年他们的工作行程一直很赶，天上飞的时间不少，休假的时间凑不出来，但只要有空，他俩就会在工作的城市走走看看。  
李东海很享受这种感觉，这就像他过去无数次期待的那样，和心爱的人一起，享受最平凡的美好。  
他们在巡演的过程中逛过许多城市，体验着不同的风土人情。  
他们在韩国自然是没办法这么自由的，异国他乡对于他们而言就成了伪装之外难得可以喘息的地方。  
演出完成之后常常深夜了他们还会去酒店附近有意思的小路走走，没人的时候李赫宰总是把他的手牵得紧紧的。

李东海明显感觉到现在的李赫宰有多主动，有时候被李赫宰的眼神盯着他都不用回头看，都觉得连颈后的头发都要烧起来。  
那样的眼神......好像有些过了。  
李东海看了一眼始终抓着自己手不肯放开的李赫宰，不知道该不该心疼这家伙。  
那些年他的不安如今统统轮到李赫宰去体会了，但看他那张神色沉重的脸，李赫宰在隐瞒真实想法这件事情上做得真不如他好。  
那个人的喜欢不喜欢，其实也能很轻易看出来的。  
以前没看出来，大概也是自己那些过于煎熬的岁月被蒙了眼，只顾着看自己了。

 

“也不能天天都待在一起吧，”巡演的日程在后期相对有了些空闲的时间，“你之前不是说你的表弟在日本开了店，你要不要带妈妈他们来日本？”  
“你呢？”李赫宰低头在玩儿游戏，也没抬头。  
“生日那天有拍摄。”洗完澡正对着镜子擦乳液，李东海越发觉得他和李赫宰之间三十来岁活出了六七十岁老夫老妻的感觉。  
“可是时间来不及。”这才放下手机站起来，走到李东海身后，想伸手抱住他，又觉得李东海可能不喜欢这么肉麻，干脆对着他耳朵吹了口气，果然换来李东海的笑。  
“收到的第一句祝福是你的就够了，其他的也没那么重要。”

他甚至没说时间为什么来不及，李东海就能猜到他的意思猜到他在想什么，在顾虑什么。  
再好不过了，李赫宰想，没有什么比这样更好了。

他们在演唱会上给李东海准备了生日惊喜。  
其实这种东西每次都会有的，说是惊喜其实也没太大新意，灯灭的那一瞬间他就猜到了，但事实李赫宰准备的，他还是觉得开心。  
晚上他们在酒店的大床上拥在一起，李赫宰在冲撞的间隙还要俯下身来吻着他的耳朵，吸吮他脖颈之间薄薄的皮肉，再轻轻咬两口锁骨，依旧是他最满意的口感，于是他决定再讲给李东海一个深长的吻。  
李赫宰还提议试试落地窗，被他拒绝了。  
他还是喜欢床，他喜欢和李赫宰相拥在一起亲密无间的温暖，他喜欢看见李赫宰眼睛里只有他。  
明天还要搭飞机回去，两个人谁也没说要再战一轮，简单地冲洗之后一起泡在浴缸里，酒店的浴缸足够宽大，他俩并排躺着也没关系。

“想要什么礼物吗？”李赫宰问他，他是真的一直苦恼于该送李东海什么，好像什么都送过了，好像什么都配不上他。  
“为什么会问这种问题，”李东海笑，水温刚刚好，他舒服地叹了口气，伸手去按李赫宰的肩膀，“要不要再睡下去些？让肩膀也泡在水里，水温很舒服。”  
“你以前都不肯跟我一起泡啊，”李赫宰听话地向下滑了些，只剩下小半截脖子还在外面，从下向上看李东海，果然还是好看，“你以前说一起泡温泉，就自己跑回去了。”  
“呀，那种池子泡的时候不能穿衣服的！”  
“那现在我们也没穿啊......”  
李东海没好气地不再说话，伸手掐了一把李赫宰的胸，换来李赫宰一声怪叫，心里舒服多了。

两个人回国之后各自有事，忙了一整天，到了晚上李东海回家，果然是蜡烛红酒蛋糕都等着他。  
浪漫公式化之后好像显得有些俗气。  
每部电影都这么演，每篇小说都得这么写，每个男孩都套用万能公式为自己心爱的人准备一个美好的夜晚。  
俗气吗？  
李东海接过李赫宰准备好的玫瑰和吻。  
我一点也不觉得俗气，我的爱人就是全世界最浪漫的存在。

吻过之后，李赫宰赶紧去收拾李东海从进门开始一路褪在地上的“皮”，一边哄着人先去换更舒服的睡衣，等李东海换了睡衣卸了妆，李赫宰差不多也把衣服该晾的晾好该洗的丢洗衣机了。  
“给我拍个ins story？”李东海换上一身和李赫宰同款不同色的睡衣，“发给粉丝看。”  
“穿着睡衣拍吗？”  
“这身睡衣怎么了？”李东海拿起小蛋糕，这都在开始想姿势了，看见李赫宰拿着手机不大开心，有些不解。

李赫宰带来了红酒，自然是没打算走的。  
最近他俩把住在对方家过夜当成另一种简单高效的情趣，并对此乐此不疲。  
李东海酒量比以前好了很多，虽然在李赫宰面前依然是不够的。  
但他自己对自己的酒量很有信心，李赫宰敢往杯子里倒，他就敢往嘴里倒。  
似乎一点儿都没长记性。  
哄了半天果然得到一只蒸熟了的李东海，浑身上下满是香甜的气息，李赫宰反客为主地收下了这份礼物。  
他喜欢李东海在他面前不再拘束的模样。  
他的李东海又回到了以前说不过就要动手打人，打不过就开始撒娇的样子，他以前总跟其他人抱怨他的蛮不讲理，现在他哪里舍得抱怨。

喝醉了的李东海全身都发热，听说这也是一种酒精过敏的体现，他以前看到这个说法的时候觉得担心，但李东海觉得不会不舒服，他也就随他去了。  
感谢酒精，全身都发烫的李东海过分美味，简直是深秋深夜最能暖人心的存在。  
深入的时候他将李东海的腿夹在手肘上，彻底深入之后放下了他的腿在腰侧，怕腿架得太高李东海不舒服。  
还没怎么开始顶弄，李东海就开始发出些调整不过来呼吸时轻微的喘息了。  
喝醉了的李东海，诚实又可爱，一点点委屈都要掉眼泪，一点点快乐都要展现给李赫宰看。

他们倒在李东海的大床上肆意妄为，床足够大，他们可以尝试各种想要的姿势，尤其李东海今天如此配合。  
微微眯着眼睛的李东海时不时伸出舌头绕着他的嘴唇舔上一圈，看着李赫宰越发凶狠的眼睛发出轻笑声：“赫呀......”  
“恩？”李赫宰配合地接受李东海满是口水的吻，身下那人舔开心了，这才放开他。  
“赫呀......”  
“恩？”他伸手把李东海的腿架得再高些，姿势的变换果然换来了李东海再一次的失神，那双眼睛已经完全被搅乱，除了快乐什么也映不出来。

他伸手拿了些纸巾，包着李东海的前端，大约是太过敏感，甚至还没怎么动，李东海就颤栗着一股一股射了出来。  
他被李东海夹得不轻，忍了好一会儿才缓下来，李东海的前端却还半硬着，胡乱伸手推他，说是要上厕所。  
听了这话李赫宰也没退出来，就着别扭的姿势把李东海扶着站起来，带着已经在他口中和手里各射了一次的李东海慢慢来到主卧的浴室内。

他刚刚已经射了一次在李东海的脸上，李东海主动给他来了一次热情的口活，喝多了被射在脸上也不恼，笑嘻嘻地任由他缓过劲儿来才拿湿巾给他擦。  
“你喜不喜欢？”那个傻小子笑嘻嘻地问他，嘴角笑起来活像只猫咪，实在是可爱地过分了。  
“喜欢。”他也不愿意骗这么可爱的他，他说过了，再也不会骗他。  
李东海得到回复，心满意足，又对着刚刚还耀武扬威的小赫宰亲了一口：“我也喜欢。”

李东海也不知道那人带他来浴室是什么意思。  
李赫宰掀开马桶盖，扶着李东海颤巍巍的前端：“不是要上厕所吗？来吧。”  
早就被红酒烧得脑子里什么都不剩的李东海被李赫宰的另一只手自背后伸到胸前揽住，下身开始了激烈的冲撞。  
“没关系的，”李赫宰还在他耳边轻声哄着，“尿出来没关系的，东海......”  
他也不知道他怎么就起了这个心思，想看李东海被他干到尿出来的模样。  
李东海今晚真的喝了不少，大半瓶红酒都被李赫宰哄着进了他肚子，这会儿尿意是真的上来了。  
他伸手去推李赫宰的胯，但他根本就用不了什么力气，这样看起来更像是情趣，他感受着李赫宰有力的顶弄，慢慢地放弃了抵抗，仰着头大口呼吸，仿佛不这样就要承受不住这般汹涌的爱意。

李赫宰时而放缓却用力，时而快速律动，终于逼得李东海高声哭喊：“不行......”  
“不会不行......”紧紧固定着李东海的左手这会儿其实也不用太用力了，李东海根本不会反抗。  
他开始玩弄起了李东海嫣红的乳尖，平时淡褐色的地方现在红得能滴血，被他掐弄地肿胀起来。  
“真的不行.....太深了......”  
身后的攻击听到他的求饶之后越发肆意，更加凶狠，浴室里回荡着肉拍肉清脆的啪啪声，还夹杂着淫糜的水泽声。  
李东海最后几乎踮起了脚尖，夹紧大腿，最终还是没能控制住，前端淅淅沥沥地尿了出来。

李赫宰看见李东海真的被肏到尿出来，这才满意地射在了他的体内，还故意在没射完的时候就抽出一半射在穴口，满意地看着全身颤抖的李东海穴口吞吐浊液的模样。

“生日快乐......”  
其实这句话他刚过12点就说过了，他还给李东海送上了定制的耳钉。  
李东海平时不带耳钉的，原来打的三个耳洞现在差不多两边都只各剩一个还能带。  
“我只想你带给我看。”李赫宰说，“只带给我一个人看。”

他看着李东海控制不住颤抖的后背，看着他因为喘息不断起伏的胸膛，满意地舔上了李东海的耳垂，耳钉轻轻刮过舌苔，又冷又甜，像是落在李东海睫毛上的雪花，好像也是这个味道。  
折腾这么一通也差不多了，明天他和李东海各有行程，现在已经差不多两点，该睡了。  
他抱着早就睁不开眼睛的李东海上了床，好在李东海今晚是真的醉了，不然这会儿他应该少不了一顿虚张声势的虎拳。  
他给李东海盖好被子，又学着李东海平时地习惯，在李东海的肩膀和脖子来回亲吻。

那天晚上在酒店，他问李东海想要什么礼物。  
“我想要你以后都健健康康的，好不好？”李东海的吻落在他的肩膀上。

手机里早已编辑好的他和李东海的合照，并没有点击发送。  
粉丝会失望吧？好像这么多年的约定一样，他居然爽约了。

我不需要向任何人证明你对我的重要性。  
你知道就够了。

 

——FIN——


End file.
